tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu Fujimoto
Appearance She stands at 5'4'' and weighs about 98lbs. She is a very pretty woman and her mother laments that she doesn't date. Her hair is jet black and reaches her shoulder's. She wears her hair like Uta. Her frame is a little curvy because she rarely has time to eat anything but fast food but she still is considerably slim. Her pupils are red because of a genetic mutation that also impairs her sight slightly, so she wears thin rimmed glasses to read her paperwork. Her casual attire consists of skinny jeans, a Adidas Floral hoody that is one size too big for her and Adidas Originals Superstar sneakers. Personality Chiharu constantly seeks inspiration in anything and everything she does. When asked about this search for inspiration she says she wants to write a collection of poems and short stories. She is quite reflective and calm, if she sees something she becomes interested in she will pursue it because it may lead to her desired inspiration. Chiharu is a ghoul investigator because she is interested in macabre cases and Kafkaesque stories and the CCG has a fair share of those types of instances. She usually spends her free time in coffee shops writing ideas for poems or short stories down. Her overt interest in the macabre usually prevents social interaction with any civilians she meets. If she does initiate conversation it is with a bizarre question. History Her fascination with the horror genre of literature began when she was little and would take a particular interest to anything dead in the vicinity. She especially liked dead birds that she found on the playground. Her first horror story was the Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe. She first read it with her father who encouraged her reading at a young age. The Masque of the Red Death continues to be her favorite horror short story and it also reminds her of her father who died of heart disease the year before she became an investigator. Powers and Abilities Strengths: She has excellent defensive techniques and her blocking is superb. Despite her appearance she has a lot of strength. Her specialty is staying defensive until the opponent is tired and then going on the offensive. Weaknesses: She is a very immobile fighter due to her defensive fighting style. She can not chase down opponents very well either therefore she relies on ghouls being reckless enough to draw out the confrontation. Her attacks may be powerful but they are slow and occasionally telegraph Quinque Name: Vorbote (Harbinger) Rating: B RC Type: Koukaku Appearance: A Sergeant's Halberd. Cold to the touch and completely black. No variation in color at all. Strengths: Vorbote amplifies Chiharu's already stupendous defense and boosts her attack a little bit more due to it's increased weight, and she is much more comfortable with the pole-arm than with the sword. Weaknesses: It is an extremely slow weapon. Fighting with this quinque slows her down even further, and she has to be sure the attack will hit before she even tries to swing at her opponent. Otherwise the wasted energy will culminate into exhaustion and also leave her incredibly open. Most attacks with Vorbote have to be small jabs moderately dodge-able. Mechanics: Like any other Halberd it is a Hybrid between a Axe and a Spear. Nothing too fancy except being able to poke. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators